London Buses route N9
History Route N9 started on 25 February 1994 as a replacement for route N65 and part of route N92, running from Trafalgar Square to Kingston via Piccadilly Circus, Hyde Park Corner, Kensington, Hammersmith, Putney Bridge, Putney Common, Barnes, East Sheen and Richmond, then alternates via Twickenham and Fulwell, or Petersham and Ham. The route was operated using L class Olympians from Stamford Brook garage. From 9 November 1996, the route was transferred to Hounslow garage and was thus converted to M class Metrobuses. On 8 March 1997, the route was extended from Trafalgar Square to Aldwych. On 28 June, the routeing was standardised with all journeys running via Fulwell. On 29 November 2000, the route was rerouted between Putney Bridge and Richmond via Upper Richmond Road (Barnes section replaced by route N22). On 31 March 2001, weekend short working journeys were introduced between Aldwych and Hammersmith. From 29 September 2001, a the route was withdrawn between Hammersmith and Kingston, and was diverted to Heathrow Central via Chiswick, Turnham Green, Brentford, Hounslow and Cranford, replacing route N97 (Kingston section replaced by N10 and N22). Also, from this date the Hammersmith short journeys were extended to Hounslow Garage. There were no changes until 27 March 2008, when the route was extended from Heathrow Central to the new Terminal 5 bus station. List of bus stops Route departing Aldwych: * Aldwych / South Side *Savoy Street * Bedford Street * Trafalgar Square / Charing Cross Station * Trafalgar Square * Carlton Street * Piccadilly Circus * Old Bond Street / Royal Academy * Green Park Station * Green Park / Constitution Hill * Hyde Park Corner Station * Knightsbridge Station * Rutland Gardens * Prince of Wales Gate * Exhibition Road * Royal Albert Hall * Palace Gate * Kensington Palace * High Street Kensington Station * Phillimore Gardens * Commonwealth Institute * Warwick Gardens * Kensington Olympia Station * North End Road / Hammersmith Road * Brook Green / Hammersmith Road * Hammersmith Road / Latymer Court * Hammersmith Broadway * Hammersmith Bus Station * Kings Mall Shopping Centre * Hammersmith Town Hall * Rivercourt Road * Standish Road * Goldhawk Road / King Street * Stamford Brook Bus Garage *Chiswick Lane *Chiswick Police Station *Turnham Green Church *Chiswick Road *Gunnersbury Station *Oxford Road North / Power Road *Fountain Leisure Centre *Kew Bridge Station *Kew Bridge Steam Museum *Ealing Road / Watermans Art Centre *Goat Wharf *Brentford County Court *Brentford Half Acre *Brent Lea *Syon Lane / London Road *Busch Corner / Spur Road *Busch Corner / The Green School *Turnpike Way *Wood Lane / London Road *Linkfield Road *Isleworth Station *Isleworth Fire Station *Star Road / London Road *Bridge Road / London Road *Hounslow Bus Station / London Road (Hounslow journeys terminate here) *Hanworth Road *Hounslow / Treaty Centre *Bell Road / Bell Corner *St.Michael & St.Martin Church *Wellington Road *St Pauls Church / Bath Road *Hounslow West Station *Great West Road / Bath Road *Travellers Way / Henlys Roundabt *Rectory Road / Bath Road *Cranford Library / The Parkway *Cranford / Ramada Jarvis Hotel *Waye Avenue *Craneswater / The White Hart *Oxford Avenue *Harlington Corner *Mondial Way *Nene Road / Sipson Road *Heathrow Central Bus Station *Nelson Road / Compass Centre *Heathrow Terminal 5 Route departing Heathrow Terminal 5: *Heathrow Terminal 5 *Newbury Road / Compass Centre *Heathrow Central Bus Station *Nene Road / Sipson Road *Boltons Lane *New Road / Bath Road *Harlington Corner *Nobel Drive *Oxford Avenue *Craneswater / The White Hart *Waye Avenue *Cranford / Ramada Jarvis Hotel *The Parkway / Bath Road *Rectory Road / Bath Road *Travellers Way / Henlys Roundabt *Great West Road / Bath Road *Hounslow West Station *Wellington Road *Ede Close *St.Michael & St.Martin Church *Hounslow / Bell *Hounslow / Treaty Centre *Hounslow High Street *Hounslow Bus Station / London Road (Hounslow journeys start here) *Bridge Road / London Road *Star Road / London Road *Thornbury Road *Isleworth Fire Station *Isleworth Station *Linkfield Road *Wood Lane / London Road *Turnpike Way *Busch Corner / Spur Road *Syon Lane / London Road *Beech Avenue / London Road *Brent Lea *Brentford Half Acre *Brentford County Court *Ealing Road / Watermans Art Centre *Brentford Musical Museum *Kew Bridge Steam Museum *Kew Bridge Station *Fountain Leisure Centre *Oxford Road North / Power Road *Gunnersbury Station *Chiswick Road *Turnham Green Church *Clifton Gardens / Chiswick High Road *Chiswick Police Station *Chiswick Lane *Stamford Brook Bus Garage *Goldhawk Road / Youngs Corner *Ravenscourt Park / King Street *Ravenscourt Road / Kings Street *Dalling Road *Lamington Street *Glenthorne Road *Hammersmith (H&C Line) Station *Hammersmith Bus Station *Hammersmith Road / Latymer Court *Brook Green / Hammersmith Road *North End Rd / Hammersmith Rd *Kensington Olympia Station *Holland Road *Warwick Gardens *Commonwealth Institute *Phillimore Gardens *High Street Kensington Station *Kensington Palace *Palace Gate *Queens Gate / Kensington Road *Kensington / Royal Albert Hall *Prince Of Wales Gate *Rutland Gardens *Knightsbridge Barracks *Hyde Park Corner Station *Old Park Lane / Hard Rock Cafe *Green Park Station *Royal Academy / Old Bond Street *Piccadilly Circus *Haymarket *Trafalgar Square *Trafalgar Square / Charing Cross Station *Southampton Street *Aldwych Timetable information First bus from Aldwych to Hounslow: 0005 (2325 on Sunday night/Monday morning; midnight on Fri & Sat night/Sat & Sun morning) First bus from Aldwych to Heathrow: 0005 (2325 on Sunday night/Monday morning; midnight on Fri & Sat night/Sat & Sun morning*) First bus from Hounslow to Aldwych: 0021 (0001 on Sunday night/Monday morning) First bus from Heathrow: 2355 (2335 on Sunday night/Monday morning) Last bus from Aldwych to Hounslow: 0520 (0650 on Saturday night/Sunday morning) Last bus from Aldwych to Heathrow: 0520 (0650 on Saturday night/Sunday morning) Last bus from Hounslow to Aldwych: 0524 (0552 on Fri & Sat night/Sat & Sun morning) Last bus from Heathrow: 0455 (0525 on Fri & Sat night/Sat & Sun morning) * On Monday-Thursday night/Tuesday-Friday mornings, the 2325 and 2345 journeys from Aldwych to Heathrow start from Hounslow at 0020 and 0040 respectively Frequency information Sunday night/Monday morning to Thursday night/Friday morning From Aldwych: buses run every 20 minutes from 0005 (2325 on Sun night) to 0520 From Hounslow: buses run every 20 minutes from 0021 (0001 on Sun night/Mon morning) to 0524 From Heathrow: buses run every 20 minutes from 2355 (2335 on Sun night) to 0455 Friday night/Saturday morning and Saturday night/Sunday morning From Aldwych: buses run every 10 minutes (20 to Heathrow) from midnight to 0450, after which buses run every 15 minutes (30 to Heathrow) until 0520 (0650 on Sat night/Sun morning) From Hounslow: buses run every 10 minutes from 0021 to 0525, then two journeys at 0537 and 0552 From Heathrow: buses run every 20 minutes from 2355 to 0525 Forthcoming service changes None at present Links Timetable: http://www.londonbusroutes.net/times/N009.pdf